


Love You, Hyung.

by infiniteyu



Series: Can't it be just us two? [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Like LOTS of angst, M/M, Phone Call, Sick!Mark, Sick!Yugyeom, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: In which Youngjae needs no answer to what he's just heard.





	Love You, Hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this fic. It actually is my first one here on AO3 and I'm really happy about it.  
> Warning: English's NOT my first language, so I'm sorry for any typos and stuff.  
> Here's an angsty 2jae for you <3

They were taking too long and that could be a really bad sign.

"Hey, will you guys take too long? Mark needs his pills before he falls asleep and Yugyeommie is--" Youngjae said, being abruptly interrupted by a loud noise.

 _"Unghh, Jaebum...."_ he heard Jinyoung's soft moan and gasped, clearly confused.

"He-hello? Hyung? J-Jaebum-hyung? Hey..?" He called, dumbfounded.

_"Don't stop, please..."_ Jinyoung's whisper made its way into Youngjae's ears, followed by a low-toned grunt _"Fuck, Youngjae's calling..."_

"H-hyung?" He called out again, feeling his eyes water with his tears.

_"Y-Youngjae? Youngjae, I'll be right back, I'll--"_ he heard Jaebum's hurried voice. 

"It's okay." He answered, sighing. "I guess Jinyoung has more need than Mark and Yugyeom, right? Give them their medicine and get Jackson some food, please. Try and be fast about it, Mark's burning with fever and Yugyeom won't stop vomiting anymore, I don't really know what to do" he said, already crying.

_"Youngjae, Sunshine, I can ex-- I promise I'll be right back. Baby, Jinyoung, he's-- and-"_

"Come back safely. Love you, hyung." 

**[Call ended]**

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I'll comeback with more anytime soon, so leave them kudos for this cute sushi!  
> Thank youuu!


End file.
